


Traitor Against The Crown

by fassyfanfiction



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forced, Interrogation, Smut, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fassyfanfiction/pseuds/fassyfanfiction
Summary: Mrs. Devereaux leads a quiet life, until she one day sells off some military items. One thing leads to another, and she's brought in for interrogation. Her captor, Captain Nicholls, needs his answers, but she's steadfast in her resolve. Will he get what he wants from her?





	1. Chapter 1

Agh! Let. Me. GO!”

My nostrils flared with anger, as the two military guards made me sit down on the wooden chair and cuffed my wrists to the back. I shot angry glances in both of their directions as they finished and exited through the door from where we came in. None of them reacted.

For a moment, I sat there, the anger burning in my veins, and tried to still my heaving breath.

I didn’t succeed to calm myself fully, until the door re-opened, and an officer walked in. The dimmed lights didn’t allow me to see much of him, and he kept in the shadows all the while walking to his place on the opposite side of the desk I had been seated at. I could see that he was tall and wide, with broad shoulders and narrow hips. His way of sticking to the darkness was no doubt something he had been taught as a way to intimidate his subject of interrogation. I huffed slightly at the realization, thinking that it would take a LOT more than that to frighten me. He didn’t react to the sound, but instead sat down on the opposite chair. His face was illuminated by the single bulb in the room, and I didn’t hesitate in looking directly at him.

“Miss … Devereaux, is it?” He asked, a slight smile forming on his lips as he laid eyes on me. He was handsome and tall. His features were symmetrical, his jaws strong and squared, and his eyes as blue as the sky. _If the circumstances had been different, he would have looked like my type,_ I thought to myself.

I cocked my chin up and didn’t break eye contact while replying.

“It’s _Mrs._ , thank you very much.”

“My apologies, madam.” His accent was British, but the way he spoke some of the words made me think there was something else in it. I had an ear for this sort of things. “You look a bit young to be married, Mrs. Devereaux.” He stated as he looked directly at me. I didn’t falter. Instead, I kept holding my chin up, meeting his eyes with my own.

“Ask my husband. If you don’t believe me, that is.”

A low laugh escaped him while he looked at me again. He seemed amused by my resistance, but I kept the facade anyhow. I couldn’t afford to show the worry that I felt deep down inside. That something would happen to Jack. This was my doing, and I would gladly take the fall to save him.

“I am certain that will not be necessary, Mrs. Devereaux.” He stated and looked at me again before he went to shuffle through a stack of papers on his desk. Meanwhile, I breathed a soundless sigh of relief.

“It states here that you are accused of … stealing and selling government property.”

I showed no expression at all at his statement.

“You seem unfazed, Mrs. Devereaux. Did you understand what I said just now?”

I nodded, while I felt the anger return to my body. My nostrils began to flare again.

“I didn’t steal _anything_.”

He shuffled through his papers again and found one with a paragraph of text on it.

“We have a statement here from a Mr. … Perkins. One that says that he purchased an item that had been in your possession. Or, well-” He smiled a sly smile. “- your _wrongful_ possession.”

_Of course_ the old fruit would have told the military police about it. The only reason he did that was because he thought it was too expensive. He was about as loyal to this country as a piece of French cheese.

The thing was, I had found some items up in my attic. They were of military origin, I could see that. Jack didn’t know where they came from, and we - _or I, mostly_ \- had decided to sell them. Things were looking bad financially, and the income would help us toward better times. The items had seemed strange, I knew that, and some of the letters had had a weird feel about them. I had sold them off to various people from around and out of town. A week later or so, the military police had picked me up at my home. Jack had tried to stop them from getting in, but failed in doing so. I could remember his worried face as they dragged me into the car and drove me away. Now I was here.

“We still need to track down the rest of the items, Mrs. Devereaux. Are you willing to cooperate?” The officer asked. He had leaned slightly back in his chair.

“I don’t know where they are.” I cocked up my chin and lied unabashedly. It was a small town, and the people I had sold the things to, were loyal to me. They had helped us during the war. I felt obliged to show them the same courtesy now.

He leaned forward once more and took out a cigarette from a pack he had on his table.

“I would gladly offer you one, Mrs. Devereaux, but it seems you are a bit preoccupied.” He gestured behind me towards the cuffs that were holding me in place. I cocked my head to the side and squinted my eyes at him.

“Not my brand, anyway.” He laughed a slow laugh before lighting his cigarette with a match.

What he didn’t know was that I hadn’t come completely unprepared. All the while Jack had pleaded with the police, I had rolled hairpins up into the sleeve of my dress. No-one had noticed this, not even during the sweep. Now, I was releasing myself from the cuffs, using one of said hairpins. All I had to do was wait until he spoke again, so he didn’t hear the click from the lock as it fell open. _And then, towards the door, and out of here_ , I planned in my mind.  

“The thing is, Mrs. Devereaux-” He exhaled the smoke as his hand glided across his forehead. “-We need those items. If you’re not willing to help us, you could face serious consequences.”

The lock had clicked and the cuffs had opened. I resisted the urge to rub my wrists from where the friction had burned me.

“What consequences might that be?” I squinted my eyes and held my head high, while I waited for the right moment. He paused before he replied.

“Stealing from the government is a serious crime, Mrs. Devereaux-”

“You _will_ wear my name out if you keep saying it all the time.” He looked surprised that I had had the courage to interrupt him, but kept on going after a brief moment.

“- and the result could be imprisonment for a very long time.”

I pursed my lips. My heart was beating at the thought of my pending escape, and I struggled to keep cool.

“The thing is - _mrs. Devereaux -_ ” He smiled slightly, as if he found some sick satisfaction in saying my name once more, even though I had just told him not to. “If we find out that the items were, say, German, you could face charges for being a German collaborator. And those are very grave.”

“I’m not a German collaborator.” I stated matter-of-factly. He leaned forward across the table with a serious expression on his face.

“Time will tell.” He replied.

That did it. I took advantage of the position he was in and caught him off-guard. Quickly, I rose up and pushed the chair back, before I threw the cuffs in his face and bolted towards the door.

That’s when I made the first mistake. One of my heels glided on the floor, delaying me with at least a couple of seconds. I made it to the door and made my second mistake. Instead of pulling the door towards me, I pressed the door outwards, of course to no avail. I cursed and swore at myself in my mind and was about to pull the door towards me, as he caught up with me. He grabbed me by the arm and pressed it up and against my back, and I instinctively tried to get away from the pain. I bucked forward and hit the door with my face and body.

He pressed my hand further upwards, and I winced from the pain, but managed to keep from screaming. I clenched my teeth with anger, as I heard him speak into my ear.

“Did you _really_ think that was a good idea, miss Devereaux?” He spoke through gritted teeth. I could hear that his breath had quickened, and I rejoiced in the fact that it was my doing. In the course of a second, he spun me around, but kept my arm pressed against the upper part of my back, all the while securing my other arm. I arched my back to ease the pain, but accidentally pressed my body against his torso at the same time. His lips parted in a sly, sadistic smile, while his eyes gleamed with the thrill of having captured me. I breathed through my nose and looked him in the eyes, no trace of fear present on my face.

“I told you my name was _Mrs._ Devereaux.” I spat at him. My voice sounded strained from the pain I felt in my arm, even though I tried to conceal it. He smiled slightly and let go of my arm, but stayed within close proximity of me.

“Right. _Mrs_.”

I shot a glance at the door once more, but he stretched out his arm and pressed his hand against the door as a warning.

“There are _six_ personnel standing guard outside of this room, Mrs. Devereaux.” I must have looked shocked, because it made him move closer and bow down to whisper in my ear in a strange, sadistic act of comfort. “If you fancy _not_ getting shot, I wouldn’t venture out there alone.”

_Six personnel standing guard._ I gulped at the thought of what could have happened, if my trying to escape had succeeded. _Those items must mean a lot to these men._

I stood silently in place, while the officer adjusted himself. A few strands of hair had lost their place from their slicked back position, and were now put back onto their rightful place. After a moment, he reached down to his pocket, where he procured another pair of handcuffs. He dangled them in his hand while he moved closer to me.

“After that small adventure of yours. Have you adjusted to the thought of cooperating with us?”

My breath had quickened from the sudden realization that I could have been shot. My nerves were on edge, and I flinched slightly, as he stood in front of me and grabbed me by the wrists before he secured the cuffs tightly. Wiser by mistake, he lifted my arms and examined the sleeves of my dress. He raised his eyebrows slightly, as he found three more hairpins stuck to my left sleeve before removing them and putting them into his chest pocket.

“I must say, Mrs. Devereaux. You came prepared.” It sounded like he chuckled lowly, and his arrogance fueled the anger within me. I looked up at him, undefeated, as he led me back to the chair and sat me down. Slowly, he moved in front of me and leaned back on the edge of his desk while looking down at me, now from an unnervingly short distance. He lit another cigarette. The first had died out during my attempt of escape.

“Like I said, before, Mrs. I would gladly offer you one, but I fear the results. If you can try to escape using a hairpin, I don’t dare think about what a burning cigarette might do.”

I smiled arrogantly at his remark and looked him in the eye. He seemed surprised for a moment. Clearly, he wasn’t used to his subjects of interrogation behaving like this, and I rejoiced at the thought. I felt brave. I laid one leg over the other while leaning as far back on the chair as I could, hoping to give off a nonchalant vibe. I noticed him looking at my legs as the dress slid slightly upwards. He put his hands on the edge of the table before he spoke again.

“Right, Mrs. Devereaux. As much as I enjoy your company, I _still_ don’t know where to find the items.”

I batted my eyelashes but didn’t utter a word at him.

“Why don’t you tell me where I can find them, and you’ll be able to go home to your husband tonight.” His voice sounded almost caring, but I knew that he lied. If these items were important enough to have six guards standing guard, I knew I wouldn’t go home anytime soon.

“Just in time to make dinner.” He said and inhaled from his cigarette.

“I am not the one in charge of making dinner.” He smiled at my remark, but didn’t look surprised at all.

“I figured.” He rose from his place and went around the table, where he shuffled through his papers until he found what he had been searching for. After gently unfolding it, he spread the large piece of paper across the table. I saw right away that it was a map of my town and the surrounding towns. He moved back around the table and leaned against the edge of it once more.

“Here’s the plan, Mrs. Devereaux. We can do this the easy way-” He hesitated while smiling slyly. I felt a shiver run down my spine, but brushed it off as adrenaline. “- or the _not_ so easy way. Tell me where the items are.”

I mustered a bit of resistance and cocked up my chin to look at him.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I said no.” For a second, I wondered if I had gone too far. My thoughts were confirmed when, in the course of a second, he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up to stand. I cried out in pain.

“The _not_ so easy way, then.” He said as he walked around me and shoved me forwards. I was facing the table with the map on it, and he was behind me, his mouth mere centimetres from my ear. I could hear him try to still his breath before he stretched his arms out, rested them on the edge of the desk and in doing so, trapped me between them.

“Show me on the map, Mrs. Devereaux. Show me where the items are. And we can all go home.” The last part of the sentence was spoken directly into my ear, and I hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t see the goosebumps that were forming there.

I shook my head in determination. I could feel a tear trying to escape from my eye, threatening to show how close I was to giving up. I thought of the men and women that had bought the things, and I thought of the ways they had helped us during the war. I gritted my teeth and pulled myself together.

“It’s rather easy, really.” His voice had lowered and was almost purring into my ear. I could feel the way his body pressed against my back, and my anger was rising within me once again. What was even worse was the fact that I felt a spark of something entirely different as well. The way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he handled me had my body reacting in the most primitive of ways, and I cursed and yelled at myself on the inside for not being in control.

“You will take this pen, right here-” Still speaking in that velvety voice, he put a black pen in between the fingers of my one cuffed hand. “-and you will put a small dot on the address in question.”

I bit my lip and grasped the pen tighter before leaning forward.

“There’s a good girl.” He said, the patronizing tone in his voice more present than ever. I raised an eyebrow without him noticing, and decided in a split second what I had do next. Without further contemplation, I slowly glided across the table with my hands first, while my back arched and my backside curved up against the officer. I thought I could hear him take a sharp intake of breath, and it made me curve a bit more before I found the spot on the map. The church was marked with a small cross icon on the paper, which made my next action that much more ironic. Slowly, I wrote in clear writing across the map.

“F-U-C-K-Y-O-U”

I had barely written the final letter, before he lost control. In a flurry of events, he leaned down against me and grabbed me by the hair, pulling my head back while he held my hands still with the other arm. I heard him hiss with anger at me, and it only made me smile strainedly as he turned my face toward him. This time, the pain didn’t make me scream. I had anticipated it, and I looked him directly into his eyes, spite written all over my face. What I hadn’t expected was for his voice to be eerily calm as he spoke next.

“So _this_ is how you want to play, Mrs. Devereaux.” I glared at him, my nostrils flaring with anger, all the while I tried to hide the fact that I was shaking with fear on the inside.

“I didn’t know this was a game.” My voice sounded less spiteful than I wanted it to, but that would have to do. As I laid here, I could feel the muscles of his torso pressed against my back, and it occurred to me just how much stronger he was than me. _What the hell am I doing,_ I thought to myself for a second, before he leaned all the way down to me. His body was long enough to cover mine completely, and I felt every piece of him against me.

Every. Single. Piece. And he did nothing to hide the swollenness, that was right now pressing against my backside. I shook my hands to try to free them from his grasp, but to no avail. It only made my body wriggle against his, and that was _not_ my intention. He laughed a short, menacing laugh as I stilled beneath him.

“It _is_ a game, Mrs. Devereaux. And the way I see it-” He paused for a moment. “-you are way too skilled at it. So much that I almost think you must be a spy.”

I huffed with contempt at his remark.

“-But we will find out soon enough.”

He was so close to me that I could smell his perfume and the fabric of his uniform. As much as I hated to admit it, it was doing things to me that I absolutely didn’t want it to. It was intoxicating.

“Now, where were we … ”

He rose slightly and nudged at my feet with his boots while still holding my hands in place.

“Open your legs, Mrs. Devereaux.” He commanded. I didn’t respond, until he kicked my ankle slightly, and I winced from the pain and dropped my guard. He pressed his thigh in between my own two and made me do as he wanted. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, preparing for the inevitable. I mustered up my strength and my voice became cool and collected, when I spoke again.

“Rape me if you will.” I held my eyes closed and my breath still. My mind drifted away, and allowed for him to invade. “I will not tell you, anyway.”

What he did next baffled me and made me come back to my mind. His hands let go of me, and swiftly, he opened the cuffs with a key he must have kept in his pocket. I thought for a second that I was safe, but then he spoke. His voice was dripping with danger, and I felt myself beginning to tremble at the sound of it.

“I am not going to rape you, Mrs. Devereaux. My kind of interrogation is … _much, much worse._ ” He glided his hand across my body as he spoke, from the edge of my ribs, across my hip until it rested on the side of my thigh. He pinched the skin through my dress, and I yelled out in surprise.

With a desperate growl, I put my freed hands on the table, gained leverage, and moved to rise up from the surface, but he was too fast. Quickly, he grabbed me by the wrist and secured it against my back, just like he’d done when I had tried to escape. I bucked forward and pressed against the table to ease the pain.

He leaned down so I could see his face from my position. His lips contorted into a wide, menacing smile, that made the hairs on my body stand up. His voice was low and sadistic as he spoke next.

“I will make you give me all of the answers… _mrs. Devereaux._ And when I’m done with you, you will wish that I had fucked you instead.”

“Never.” I exclaimed and spat in his face. He chuckled lowly and removed the spit with his free hand. I was wedged between his body and the table, and I wasn’t strong enough to free myself from his grasp. I felt him move away while still holding my wrist firmly against my back, and then I felt his hand crawl beneath the hem of my dress. For a second, I held still in confusion. I had thought he was about to initiate some kind of torture, and his soft, caressing hand against my skin seemed like the direct opposite of that. As his hand moved further upwards and stroked the inside of my thigh, I, however, knew what he had meant.

I tried to clamp my legs together, but he shoved my hand on my back upwards - a silent warning - and I yelped out in pain. I could hear that my voice had changed. It wasn’t as much in control as I wanted it to be. It almost seemed meek. As he had reached the apex of my thighs, it took everything in me to keep quiet. Instead, I breathed through my nose and closed my eyes to gain focus.

“Final warning, mrs. Devereaux. Tell me where the items are, and I will stop.” I clenched my teeth and shook my head. It was impossible to not let out a gasp, as he touched me next. Two of his fingers laid themselves directly onto my sex, all the while his thumb caressed the rounding of my backside.

“This seems like very expensive undergarments-” He stated while running his thumb up and down the outer hem of my panties.. “Is that why you decided to steal from the government, Mrs. Devereaux?”

“I _didn’t_ steal!” I yelled out, but was immediately interrupted by his fingers pressing against me. My mouth opened unwillingly, but I managed to suppress the moan.

“Yes, you did, mrs. Devereaux.” His fingers glided back and forth on the fabric, and I bit my lip to keep still.

“I understand what it must be like, I really do-” _Like hell you do_ , I thought to myself. “The war was tough on us all, Mrs. Devereaux. That doesn’t mean -” He pressed hard against my sex, and I gasped, this time louder than before.

“-that the rest of us are traitors against the Crown.”

“I am NOT a traitor!” I shrieked in a voice that was filled with desperation. I could feel the need throbbing between my legs, and I wished for nothing else than to be away from this.

“How did your husband manage, mrs. Devereaux?” His voice was low and ominous, and I felt tears welling up my eyes, as I thought about Jack. I felt my fury begin to rise at the humiliation I was being subjugated to.

“Being invalid must indeed be taking a toll on your marriage. Such a shame about the poor man’s legs-” He let go of my hand, but instead leaned over me, so I became trapped under his weight. I wriggled to get away, but it was to no avail.

“How does it work? Really? Can he -” He paused and breathed heavily. “- can he satisfy you?”

I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh, and my tears finally escaped from my eyes.

“That is _none_ of your business, you - you-.”  

“Except that it is, Mrs. Devereaux.” He moved my garments to the side, and I struggled like hell to get away. But it was too late. There were no fabric between me and his prying hand, and I wailed out as he thrust a finger inside of me.

“Oh, so excited already.” I felt him smile with approval before he thrusted again, and I could feel myself flush with embarrassment. I was completely, utterly wet, and my wetness made his fingers perfectly slick.

“Does he make you come, Mrs. Devereaux?” He inserted another finger, and I shot my head backwards while arching my back. It was a futile attempt of escape, and it only resulted in his other hand grabbing hold of my hair and pressing my head against the desk.

“Does he?” He moved his fingers inside of me and found the secret spot that would always made me cry out with pleasure. This time, I suppressed it. I remembered to breathe through my nose while my mind desperately tried to think of something else, _anything_ else, as a distraction. It became harder and harder, as his fingers sped up their pace.

“He is everything a husband should be … will you please-” My voice was small and pleading, and it took all of my strength to not moan while I spoke. “- will you please desist-”

He stilled his fingers, and I exhaled slowly, silently appreciating that I’d caught a break.

“Tell me where the items are.” He moved them again, this time to tease. The thoughts that were entering my mind were beyond repulsive, and yet, so tempting.

“I won’t.”

Again, he leaned down against my body and caught me with surprise, as he placed a soft, yet firm kiss on the nape of my neck.

“Tell me, and I’ll stop.”

“I’ll never tell you!” My voice had turned shrill, my body wriggling beneath him as his lips touched my skin again. His kisses had started a fire that burned from my neck and to the centre of my body. Without my willing, it was reeling him in, accepting every bit of torture that his fingers would inflict upon me.

“As you please … _Mrs. Devereaux_.”

He rose from his leaned in position and stood behind me instead. Hastily, he pulled up my dress and pulled my knickers down, leaving me exposed. I had no strength or willpower left to fight him off, and he knew it. No restraints were needed, as he assaulted me once again, this time using three fingers instead of two, all the while his other hand caressed my buttocks. I heard him groan slightly as he used his fingers to stretch me, and the sound was entirely too much. I felt my body succumbing completely to his touch as he began moving back and forth, but my mind had still a bit of fight left within.

“Don’t … _don’t_ …” His fingers sped up, as his other hand squeezed my backside. The mixture of pain and pleasure was a heady, potent mix, and I hated that my body reacted so readily to it.

“Are you going to come for me, Mrs. Devereaux?” His pace was unrelenting now.

“No! Please, I- ah-” The slick sound from his treatment were filling the room, and it was agonizingly erotic. I felt like I was about to explode, and he knew it.

“Do you want me to stop, Mrs. Devereaux?” His voice sounded eerily sweet.

“Please-” I panted as he entered me over and over again. “- please, stop.”

“Tell me where the items are!” He half-shouted as he pulled back and pushed forth, all the while making me cry and whimper beneath his hands.

“No-oo!” I cried out,as a final memory of the people I was protecting coursed through my brain, before it suddenly went dark. His fingers strummed against my spot over and over again, and I screamed out in the agonizing, erotic pain that was spreading like wildfire throughout my body. It didn’t start slow, instead it exploded from where his fingers were, and coursed throughout my body, making my skin burn from the tips of my ears to the soles of my feet.

There was no way back. I could hear my own voice, softly musing “no-no-no-no-no” as his fingers moved faster, but it only spurred him on. Tears were streaming down my face as my anger arose with the doom of the inevitable, but as I heard his low, erotic grunts, it became my unwilling undoing. Faster than I thought was physically possible, his fingers moved and wriggled and filled me, over and over again, until I could see stars exploding behind my eyelids. I shook and trembled below him, my moans filling the room, while my hands clawed against the wooden table. I felt him lay a hand on my back to keep me in position, his long fingers sprawling out and keeping me still. The touch of his strong hand made me feel strangely calm, as my orgasm started to slow down. Still, I was spasming and wriggling beneath him, each time eliciting in a slow hiss or grunt from him as he felt my walls contract around his fingers.

He kept me there for a moment, until he pulled his fingers from me with a loud, popping sound. I wailed silently at the emptiness that replaced his fingers, and immediately felt myself flush with shame. Silent tremors coursed throughout my body, as the afterquakes of the orgasm made their entry. I felt him leaning down towards me and shuddered as he placed a kiss on my neck. The arousal, the way he touched me, and the following emptiness resulted in a crippling fear that spread coolly across my skin. I was overcome, bent, and broken. My brain was flooding with shame and embarrassment, and I bit my knuckles to keep from crying pathetically, which would no doubt satisfy my captor. I felt my heart beating with fear of another assault, and as a survival mechanism my mind seemed to remember a few words. As I had expected, I felt him approach me again, and I blurted out the words to set myself free.

“Dunmow Road!” I sensed that he stopped in his tracks. “DUNMOW ROAD! 64 Dunmow Road!!!”

After a moment, I heard him scribble the words on a piece of paper, before he returned to rise me up from the desk. He turned me around and slowly led a hand to my face as he cupped my chin.

“There’s a good girl, Mrs. Devereaux.” I saw that he was trying to control his heaving breath, and found a strange kind of comfort in the fact that he, too, had lost control.

“Now -” He spoke as he stroked my still exposed thigh, and I immediately clasped my legs together. “How long will we be doing this until you give me the rest of the addresses?”

“You repel me.” I had regained control. I scrunched my nose and looked at him, an impossible anger forming within me. Sadly, the anger had a strange effect on my post-orgasmic body. I felt the need beginning to rise again.

“That was harsh.” He feigned offense and caressed me on the cheek. I could smell myself on him, and looked at him with fury gleaming from my eyes.

“Tell me where the rest of the items are.”

I shook my head slowly, tauntingly.

“My, my. You are a piece of work, Mrs. Devereaux.” His blue eyes glinted at me, while his lips formed in a wide, predator-like smile for a moment. The next thing I knew was that he caught me in his arms and pressed his lips harshly against my own.

I whimpered at the intimacy, but that only made him kiss me harder. I felt his teeth grazing my lips before his tongue entered my mouth. It was dirty, slobby and terrifyingly erotic, and he knew exactly what effect it had on me. I tried to get away, but he kept me still with one arm snaked around my waist and the other crawling beneath my dress before he reached my breast and cupped it slightly.

“Mmm.” I felt him humming against my mouth, and once more, one final time, I tried to escape. I kicked out from my place beneath him and eventually succeeded in kicking him in the shin.

He flinched shortly before doing the only thing that would keep me subjugated and under his control. In one swift movement, he removed the hand that was caressing my breast, and instead pressed it against my sex again.

I broke the kiss and cried out. My nub was still hard and swollen from the orgasm, and in this position, he was able to grind directly against it with his prying hand. His other hand grabbed me by the hair and yanked my head back, so I was now looking up at the ceiling.

“Tell me, and I’ll stop.” He flicked a finger across it, and I trembled with the sensation.

“Never!” I spoke in a strained voice that wasn’t as convincing as I wanted it to be.

“As you wish, darling.” I felt anger rising at the nickname he’d given me, but then it was replaced with something else as he cupped me, explored me, and caressed me with his skilled fingers. Two fingers were thrust easily inside of my opening, while his thumb grazed my nub over and over again, growing faster with each passing moment. I moaned and bucked my hips upwards, my mind unwilling to let go, but my body willing. Again, I heard myself speak, and it sounded almost alien, as my voice repeated itself over and over again.

“Nonononono, please, nonono-” My defense was utterly destroyed, as he pressed his lips against my throat, where he kissed and suckled and bit down hard, and my nerves caught on fire. A long, strained wail escaped my lips, as he didn’t hesitate in pushing me over the edge, making me fly on the wings of ecstasy as my body convulsed and trembled all over again. He kept on touching me and keeping me in the agony of the climax. I screamed as he reeled me back to the edge and pushed me back over it, again and again, until finally, mercifully, he released his hold of me. I felt tears leaving my eyes and my body go limp, as my body trembled and shook as a way of getting rid of the sensation.

I had been laid down on the desk, my eyes closed, my arms sprawled out to the sides, my backside resting on the edge. I heard the officer, panting, and I couldn’t help but smile wickedly at the sound. A sudden slap on the inside of my thigh startled me, and my eyes opened with surprise.

He was looming in front of me, his uniform slightly creased and messy, his hair fallen out of place. He looked more like a predator than a soldier now, and I shivered at the sight.

“You didn’t give me an address, Mrs. Devereaux.” He said in a voice that sounded eerily calm compared to the fire in his gaze. “Perhaps my kind of interrogation isn’t enough?”

I shivered on the inside, but still managed to simply huff with contempt at him. He smiled widely at the spite that was still left in me.

“Perhaps-” Slowly, he slid his hands up my thighs. “- we should bring in your husband? What was his name? … Jack?”

My eyes widened with fear as I felt the threat get to me. It crawled under my skin and shattered my defense from the inside.

“I’d have him watch.” The dreadful smile appeared on his face again. “I’d have him watch while I ravished you. That might get him talking.” His fingers strummed just at the top of my thighs as a silent warning.

“He doesn’t know anything! He doesn’t-” I yelled out and began to cry. “Please, please- please don’t bring him in!” I had sat up on the desk, my hands folded in a plea as I begged the officer to not bring Jack in.

The officer chuckled lowly, relishing in the fact that I was, indeed, under his control now. In a slow, threatening manner, he led his hand to my throat and laid it there. He didn’t need to squeeze to make himself heard.

“Oh, but how fun it would be, _Mrs. Devereaux_ \- especially when I’d make you come over and over again-” I closed my eyes and cried from the shame. Silent tears were flooding my face, and he wiped them away with the thumb from his free hand.

“Tell me where the addresses are. And I’ll let you go.” His voice had turned sweet and caring, as if to offer some kind of sick, twisted comfort. I gulped twice and tried to still my crying, before I spoke again. My voice was one of utter defeat.

“99, Tonbridge Road.”

He let go of my throat and found the piece of paper on which he had written the first address.

He scribbled down the second one and waited for me to speak again. I sobbed quietly and continued.

“27, Argyll Street. 96, Quay Lane.” I paused. “That’s all of them.”

“Very well, Mrs. Devereaux.” He said as he finished scribbling. He leaned in to speak in my ear.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He pressed a kiss on the nape of my neck, and I didn’t have the strength to push him away.

“Time to go home, then.” He stood up and adjusted his looks. A moment after this, he looked every bit as calm and collected as he did when he got into the room. I tried to adjust myself as well, but I knew that my looks was ruined from the crying and the defeat.

“I will be keeping the undergarments, Mrs. Devereaux.” He stated coolly, the slightest hint of a wicked smile on his lips. I couldn’t even muster the capacity to complain, but simply pulled down my skirt as he led me to stand up. My legs were wobbly, but he supported me with his one arm as he led me through the room and out the door.

“At ease, soldiers.” The six guards had stiffened at the sight of him, but eased at his command. One of them shot me a dirty smile as we walked past him. There was no doubt he wouldn’t have heard me before. I felt the defeat and shame weigh me down. All the way down to where I belonged.

I was led through the long hallway and finally made it to the entrance where I had been led through when I first came here. I gasped and turned to the officer as I noticed who was on the other side of the glass. Jack, in his wheelchair. They had brought him in anyway.

The officer smiled as his dark eyes looked down at me.

“Did you think, Mrs. Devereaux, that you could win over me?” He paused, and I felt the hairs on my body stand up.

“Did you … for even _one_ second … think that you could give me four fake addresses and be let out of here?” He shook his head, feigning disappointment. I knew, deep inside, that he was utterly amused at the fact that I wasn’t going to walk free, yet.

“Take a long, good look at your husband, Mrs. Devereaux. You will not be seeing him again for a very long time.”

I turned against the glass and screamed Jack’s name. He did neither see, nor hear me.


	2. Traitor Against The Crown, part 2

“Come over ‘ere, love! We won’t bite ya!”

I scoffed at the other prisoners in the cells that was next to mine, but I didn’t let them see. To them, I had to look unfazed, even though I was a mess. And so, I composed myself, like I had done too many times before. I straightened my back, lifted my chin, and looked directly at the door. Legs collected, my arms resting beside my thighs, eyes focused. Just as I’d anticipated, their whistles and calls soon died out. I felt relieved that I didn’t have to listen to them, on top of it all. My mind was racing and my thoughts were going wild, but I had to keep my cool. This wasn’t the right time to fall out of focus. I needed to get through this, if not for myself, then for Jack. I breathed in through my nose and tried to clear my chaotic thoughts. _I can do this,_ I said to myself.

The hours came and went, and I stayed put, ignoring every random wolf whistle from my fellow prisoners. I also ignored the officer that came through the door, holding a tray of food. I avoided his eyes, which was thankfully easy. He was young and inexperienced, and I deduced that he must have been a recruit.

“Mrs. … Devereaux? Can I - can I place your food here?” He had asked. I had laughed slightly in my mind. Clearly, he hadn’t learned a lot yet. I hoped that he’d stay like that, so wonderfully innocuous, especially compared to certain other officers … especially one other officer in particular. I had nodded distantly and looked the other way, and he’d scurried out as if I had been affected with the plague. By now, the rest of the personnel had probably heard of me. The crazy woman with the hair pins. The crazy woman that had tried to escape a leading officer. That was probably why the recruit seemed so nervous, I thought to myself.

I didn’t, however, touch the food that he’d brought me. My thoughts were circling around Jack and what they were doing to him. Were they interrogating him? Were they being rough with him? I couldn’t handle it. I could feel my breath starting to hyperventilate at the thought of what they put him through. The recruit returned to take the tray and made me snap out of my worries for a second, until he scurried back out of the room. More time passed. Although I couldn’t see the sky, I could tell that it was now evening. My eyes were becoming heavy and my body sore from the metal bench I was sitting on. As the handle to my cell was unlocked and pressed down, and the door went up, I didn’t know whether to feel relief or fear.

“Prisoner no. 67 … Miss Devereaux?” The officer asked. He was not as young as the recruit from before, but also not as old as the officer that had interrogated me. He was tall and wide and held himself with the confidence of a high-ranking personnel. I quickly decided that I didn’t have the strength to fight or escape. He looked well-rested and fast, and I wouldn’t stand a chance.

“You should know by now, that my title is _Mrs._ ” I snarled at him.

“My apologies, Mrs. If you’ll be so kind as to follow me.”

I must have looked confused, as I made his tone shift when he spoke again. “ _Now_ , Mrs. Devereaux.”

I stood up and allowed him to cuff my hands before exiting the room. My neighboring prisoners whistled a few times before the officer made them shut up with a wave of his hand. We exited the room, and a few other officers joined us as we walked down the aisle of prison cells. One walked in front of me and two behind me, all of them with guns drawn so I wouldn’t try to escape. Not that I had the strength or stamina to do so, anyway. We exited the prison building and went outside, and I found out that it had indeed become evening. The officers led me to a small building in the outskirts of the base. The officer that had walked in front of me knocked three times on the door, until it opened. 

( … )

I froze on the spot. The anger I had felt this afternoon came back with a vengeance, as I once again looked at his face. Of course, he looked exceedingly arrogant, almost cocky, as he smiled at me and gestured towards the three officers.

“Very well, gentlemen. I’ll take care of the … _prisoner_ … from here. As you were.”

The three officers stood at ease before leaving us. The captain took hold of my upper arm and led me inside. With cuffed wrists and a much too weary body, I knew that escape would be futile, although the anger inside of me was growing.

“Why did you bring me here.” I snarled as he closed the heavy door behind me.

“There’s really no need for you to be this hostile, Mrs. Devereaux.” He smirked while looking down at me. “Please, ladies first.”

He took hold of my arm and let me into an office-like room next to the hallway we were standing in. If my eyes could have killed him, they would have.

“Sit. You must be exhausted, Mrs. Devereaux.”

I glared at him from across the room as he pulled out a heavy, wooden chair with embroidery on its cushion. The whole room looked very … _personal …_ compared to the rest of the base. I was beginning to wonder if this was his personal office or even the place where he lived on camp. Large, oaken bookshelves filled to the brim with books of all sorts were lined up against the walls, and oriental rugs were placed on the floor. In the middle, there was a large, oaken desk, filled with papers, pens and all sorts of stationary. The chair he had pulled out was standing in front of the desk. I continued to glare at him, as he, without saying anything, gestured towards the chair once again. I felt my anger rising as I thought about Jack. They’d brought Jack in, even though I had cooperated. I felt a tiny sliver of fight still within me and decided that I’d let it come to good use.

“Where’s my husband?” I cocked my head to the side as I asked.

The captain looked perplexed at my question, but nodded silently and patted the cushion before moving to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

“Mr. Devereaux is safely back at your home, Mrs.” He feigned a polite smile and sat down.

“Please - sit down.”

Although I didn’t want to obey him, I could feel my legs shaking with weariness. With my head held high, I sat down and tried to resist the urge to lean back and relax. Apparently, he noticed.

“You can relax, Mrs. Devereaux. I will let no harm come to you tonight.” He said with a smug smile on his face. He knew that I was defeated and worn out.

“In fact, you must be hungry. My recruit told me you didn’t eat your food tonight. Why is that, Mrs. Devereaux?”

I squinted at him and held my chin up as I replied.

“Captivity doesn’t do much for my appetite.”

“Ah. Yes. My apologies. The cells we have here don’t accommodate a lady such as yourself very well.” He had leaned back in his chair, one hand resting on the arm and his legs stretched out below the desk.

“Which is why I had you brought here, Mrs. I couldn’t bear the thought of you, sharing cells with the rest of the bunch. Positively hyenas, that lot.” His face feigned concern, and I scoffed at him in return.

“As opposed to yourself, I reckon?”

He grinned widely and unabashedly in return. I began to wonder how much anger one person could contain in one day.

“Enough of this.” He said after a moment of silence. “I’ll have some food brought, and you must be feeling exhausted as well, Mrs. Devereaux. Please help yourself to the shower - it’s right behind the door to the right in the hallway. You’ll find new clothes there, as well.”

My face must have looked like a giant question mark. _Why was he being this sweet? Why wasn’t I being interrogated as I’d feared I would?_ A slight shiver ran through my body as I thought of the things he’d put me through this very afternoon.

“Oh, and one final thing, Mrs. Devereaux-” He grinned for a second before talking again. “Do not try to escape. My snipers are keeping an eye on this house from every corner of the base. And I would be _very_ sad if something … _unfortunate_ was to happen to one of my prisoners.”

My nostrils flared once again as I looked angrily up at him. He was unfazed by it.

Knowing that escape was futile - or, well, fatal was more like it - I decided to take him up on the offer. Naturally, I scanned the bathroom for a weapon of any sorts, but just as I’d feared, there were none. The most dangerous item in here was the shampoo bottle. As I’d finished showering, I looked at the clothes he’d put out for me. It was a crisp white shirt and a beige skirt. No knickers, no bra. Under my breath, I muttered a harsh curse at him and put the clothes on before exiting. As I entered the captain’s office once more, he smiled at me as he leaned back in his chair. Two plates of food were put on opposite sides of the desk, and he gestured for me to dig in. Begrudgingly, I felt my stomach twist with hunger.

I tried to seem relaxed as we ate, but failed to do so. My mind was preoccupied with Jack.

“Did you hurt him?” I blurted out after having helped myself to a piece of meat. I could feel the anger burning behind my eyes as I spoke. The captain smiled smugly at my question and took his good time before replying.

“The poor sot didn’t know a thing, darling. He was aware that you had found some items and sold them off, but that was about the extent of it.”

I felt my lips trembling with anger and the hurt of missing Jack. If only he was here. If only he could save me. Had this been just three years ago, he would have. In an attempt to not show emotions in front of the captain, I helped myself to some more food. _It’s difficult to have a nervous breakdown while eating_ , I thought to myself.

“I just realized that I’ve been terribly rude, Mrs. Devereaux. I know a lot about you, and you don’t even know my name.” He said as he put down his cutlery after having finished his meal. “”My name is captain Michael Nicholls. _Very_ pleased to meet you.” Apparently, there was no limit to his arrogance as he smiled slyly at me. Memories from this afternoon flooded my brain, and my anger began to boil beneath my skin. Without thinking twice, I grabbed my steak knife and in the flash of a second, I lunged at him.

However, my movements were clouded with my weariness, and my blow came too slow and too far to the right. His movements, on the other hand, were way too quick, as he rose quickly from the table, pushed the knife out of my hand and grabbed my wrist in the course of seconds. His one hand was pinning my arm to the table in a strange, twisted angle, and the pain shot from my elbow and towards my shoulder. I whined and leaned down to ease the agony. and he caught the opportunity to go around the table and secure me from behind me. I huffed with disappointment as he grabbed my other wrist as well and pulled me flush against his chest. His breath had quickened, and I wasn’t sure if it was anger or excitement or, _God help me_ , both.

“Ah-ah, Mrs. Devereaux. Although … I’m amazed you still have some spite left in you.” He whispered in my ear as I stood in his arms. His words was the exact thing that made me lose my spite, and I went limp in his arms as he sat me back down in the chair.

I glared angrily at him as he stood in front of me while procuring a couple of handcuffs - _the same that he used this afternoon_ \- but didn’t want to give him the gratification of fighting him.

Instead, I watched passively as he restrained me, one hand chained to each arm of the chair. I felt furious, but managed to conceal it. My eyes were blank, my face expressionless, as he stood before me after securing me.

“What do you want from me?” I asked in my most neutral voice.

“I thought I had made that very clear, Mrs. Devereaux.” He paused. “Those items. The ones you sold off. Where are they?”

“I’ve already told you, _captain_.” My tone was mocking him.

Slowly, silently, his hand glided through the air until it landed on my face in an awkward act of caress. That only lasted for a second, as it then squeezed my cheeks between its fingers and contorted my face into a strange grimace.

“I am a man of many talents, Mrs. Devereaux. Including the ability to tell when people are lying. My talents, however-” He loosened his grip but kept his hand around my face. “-do not include patience. Tell me where the items are.”

I glared up at him with teeth clenched and eyes that were ablaze with fury. My resolve to not fight him had vanished.

“You can do whatever you want with me. I’ll never tell you.”

He smiled with a dangerous glare in his eyes before removing his hand completely. Still, he towered before me, and I wondered what his next move would be.

“I must say, I have interrogated some _very_ different prisoners today.” He smirked.

“Mr. Deveraux, must I say, is far more compliant than you.”

I didn’t speak. I could only look at him in disgust, but sadly, that seemed to spur him on.

“Such a pity about the poor man.” His face was oozing with arrogance. “Was he damaged in other ways than his legs? Forgive me for asking, but … the poor chap seems a little slow.”

My eyes were burning against him as I tried to free myself from the cuffs around my wrists .My anger was coursing through my body at the insult he’d just delivered, and I wanted nothing more than lunge at him. _I could do it_ , my mind reassured itself. _With the right amount of speed and agility, I could strike him. Or possibly, even kill him._ The weariness had me not caring about the consequences, and just as I’d thought these thoughts of violence, I brought them into action.

With a strange, unnatural growl, I flung myself at the captain. Sadly, the chair that I had been chained to, didn’t move much more than an inch. _Oaken furniture._ The captain grinned at my advances, content with the fact that he’d managed to get a reaction from me.

“I am going to kill you, you piece of-” I whispered beneath my breath before I could think. My brain was clouded with anger, triggered by the only thing that could bring it to such a state. _Jack._ The captain only laughed dryly.

“Death threats. I’m deeply terrified, Mrs. Deveraux. Although I _do_ enjoy a bit of fight in a girl.”

My nose wrinkled itself in disgust at the sentence, but my brain was flooded with dread at the prospects of it. As the captain kneeled in front of me, I knew that my worries had been correct.

“Tell me where the items are, Mrs. Devereaux.” The way he spoke my name made it sound like he was almost _tasting_ it. I huffed with contempt at him as he put his hands on my thighs.

“Never.” I whispered.

“Very well. As you please.” His eyes held no expression except for the arrogance that I, by now, had grown accustomed to. As his hands pulled my legs apart, I struggled to keep just as expressionless, but it was futile. My body reacted in complete opposition to my mind and I could barely contain a moan as his fingers brushed against my folds.

“It’s such a shame, really.” He said smugly while tracing his fingers across my skin. I struggled to remain still and not buck against his touch.

“W-what?”

“That a man such as the one you have … a _cripple_ … is married to a woman like yourself, Mrs. Devereaux.”

I felt anger coursing through my veins, but the mixture of the anger and the pleasure I was craving did for a rather strange cocktail within me. I needed more.

“Why?” I gulped, my voice having almost been reduced to a whisper.

“Because you need someone who can take better care of you, Mrs.” His voice was sweet and malicious, all at the same time. The sound of it felt like liquid honey but mixed with a heady Scotch. “Someone who can protect you from the likes of … bad things.”

As he spoke the final, ominous word, he dipped a finger inside of me. I couldn’t contain the moan that came and I couldn’t control the way my head fell back from the pleasure.

“My, my, Mrs. Devereaux. I believe you were looking forward to this.” He spoke as he pulled his finger out and pushed back inside again.

“Fuck you.” I whispered, but the sound came out unintentionally sensual. He chuckled at my response.

“Does your husband touch you like this?” His voice was low and dark, and although I wanted to feel anger, I felt nothing but shivers down my spine. I couldn’t reply. As he inserted another finger, I couldn’t even form a single coherent thought. My body moved without me having told it to, and I bucked my hips and shifted in the seat so he could assault me further. With eyes closed, I thought I heard an almost inaudible chuckle as he now had all the access he wanted. My mind had turned blank except for the crave. His movements were too slow, too torturous inside me, and he knew exactly what he was doing. For a split second, he pushed that spot inside me, before his fingers pulled away again. My frustration was building to immeasurable levels, and as he once again teased me and left me wanting, I couldn’t take it anymore.   

“Why don’t you just take me and get it over with!” I hissed and forced myself to look at him. My eyes had turned watery from the sensory overload, and I must have looked desperate.

His face shifted to one of such victory that I could have buried myself. He laughed at my admission. The low and menacing sound it made made me tremble.

“That would be far too easy, Mrs. Devereaux.” He flashed that grin at me, and I gritted my teeth in return.

“And besides … acts such as those are reserved for Mrs. Nicholls back home.” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. I was taken aback by the revelation but regained my composure - _if you could call it that_ \- after a moment.

“But I’ll be happy to comply with anything else. Just say the words, darling.” His voice was sweet, as if to mask the animal beneath it. I battled the urge to do as he said. I wouldn’t let him have that. Still, my body was burning from the inside and out, craving more, wanting its release and not caring about the consequences. I shook my head in a brave attempt to not succumb to him.

“Tsk tsk. So brave, little girl.” Although I hated myself for it, the praise in his voice was doing indescribable things to me, and with an unwilling moan, I gyrated my hips as much as my restraints let me.

“Wouldn’t you like your release, darling?” His voice was like a snake, slithering its way into the essence of me, as his fingers kept their torturously slow speed. The noises they made as they pushed in and pulled out were far too much, far too erotic. I was about to lose the battle. As his free hand cupped my face and he moved closer to me, I knew that it was futile.

“Tell me that you want it.”

Once again, I opened my eyes and met his. They had turned stormy and dark, piercing me with a look of terrifying lust. His lips were parted, his breathing uneasy, and the fact that he felt the desire too, had my mind and body reeling. He pressed against that spot inside of me, and I couldn’t speak anything but a single word.

“Please. Please … please.”

With a wide, triumphant smile, he began increasing his speed. His fingers strummed against me, and the tension inside of me let go. The moans that I had suppressed for far too long, came out in a series of long, wailing cries that filled the room. I felt his breath, heavy against the exposed skin of my neck, and felt a wave of unwilling pleasure roll through me, as he bit down hard, only to suckle and lick at the spot he’d assaulted seconds before. His free hand moved to the back of my head, where it tugged at my hair, making my head roll backwards. Another finger was inserted inside of me, and I was more than ready for it. My hips began to move on their own accord, riding against his assault, syncing our movements perfectly. I heard him groaning as he took in the sight of me while I shook with the sensation. I felt the resistance deep within my core, but I didn’t have the stamina nor the willpower to fight it. With a voice that was spent and hoarse from moaning, my all-too-familiar musing returned from where I had left if this afternoon. I shook my head, eyes closed shut, and heard myself speak.

“No … oh God, no … please.”

“Yes … yes … come on, darling.” He replied, only inches from my ear. I felt his breath on my skin, heavy with desire, and it felt like an inner coil came to its release within me. Shots of fireworks appeared behind my eyelids, and the wail that escaped my lips was fierce, almost animalistic in its sound. Prickling, bubbling beneath my skin, strings of fire shot throughout my body, spurred on by his skilled fingers, until they settled for a second. Yet, he didn’t relent, and the fire came roaring back over and over again. His movements kept their pace and played me like an instrument until my tears fell freely down my cheeks. Over and over, he brought me to come undone, bringing me to the sky and letting me fall freely to the ground. I felt my orgasm gushing from within me, covering his hand and arm over and over again, until finally, he let go. I felt like I had crashed after flying. My body went limp, spent and worn out, with legs sprawled to the sides, and my head sinking towards my heaving chest. The restraints were the only things keeping me somewhat upright, as I sat there, panting and exhausted. I heard the captain stand up, his breathing still uneven, and release me from the cuffs. I almost fell to the ground, my legs too shaky to support me, but he caught me before I could.

In the course of seconds, he scooped me up into his arms and lifted me off the chair. I couldn’t fight him, and it didn’t feel like I wanted to, either. He carried me from the office and to the room on the opposite side of the hallway. The air was light and crisp, probably from an open window somewhere. As he laid me down on a cool, comfortable bed, I felt a rush of fear course through me. _I won’t be able to fight him. I won’t be able to resist him._ My legs closed as readily as they had opened to him only moments before, but I knew I didn’t have the strength to keep them that way, should he be inclined to ravish me further. Thankfully, he wasn’t. In the darkness of the lightless room, I couldn’t see his face, but I felt his hands. Slowly, caringly, he opened the button in my shirt and pulled it off me, before he did the same with my skirt. He didn’t touch me or caress me beyond the simple gesture of undressing me, and because of this, from somewhere in the basest of my being, I felt an eternal gratitude towards my captor.

My body couldn’t take anymore. No more climaxes, no more fear, no more worrying, no more crying. My eyes felt heavy, as he placed a cool duvet upon my naked body. With the slightest, feathery caress on my cheek, he arose and left the room. I felt a couple of silent tears escape my eyes. I needed to cry, to free myself of these emotions, but I couldn’t. With the feelings caught inside of me, I drifted off into a heavy sleep. The dreams that came that night were countless and terrifying.


End file.
